


Time to Depart

by misura



Category: Zombie Powder
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamma leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Depart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _the road is longest when one goes alone_

"Three years ago, it wouldn't have bothered you to leave alone," Smith said, and Gamma knew that he was right (the smug bastard). Three years ago, Gamma would have been _delighted_ to be leaving alone, and he probably would've gotten here a lot sooner, too, without all that human luggage to slow him down – sheer idiocy allowing the kid to tag along, really, to say nothing of that journalist. Fools, both of them. Good riddance.

Except.

"Still got you with me, don't I?"

"Indeed." Smith smiled. People had killed themselves trying to get away from that smile. "Point well made."


End file.
